


Streaks

by holloway88



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, in which paul sends nudes via snapchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holloway88/pseuds/holloway88
Summary: Against his better judgement Paul decides to replicate a c. 21st century Earth smart phone, and he does what a lot of the people of that century did: he sends nudes via Snapchat.





	Streaks

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea in a half-asleep anxiety medication doped out state, so it's just really funny to me. I just wanted to picture them sending cute selfies to each other with dog filters on, but then I was like /smut/. I way prefer writing fluff, but I do want to get better at smut so be gentle :)

It had been a pointless idea, really. A waste of time, if nothing else, and _yet_ Lieutenant Paul Stamets stood in front of the replicator in his quarters and pushed the button. "Two iPhone 7s, circa early 21st century Earth, installed with the most popular social media sites and applications of the time."

The replicator beeped, "Acknowledged." and before Paul could change his mind, it had materialized the shiny objects. Once so treasured on Earth, nearly everyone had a smart phone of some sort. He also replicated two chargers, just in case they were as fun as they seemed to be all those years ago. He set the second one aside for Hugh, who was in the shower at the moment, and picked up the other one.

Examining it, it felt outdated and bulky. It was oddly big, not quite round but not quite rectangular, and really thin. He feared he was going to drop it instantly, so he scooted to the middle of the bed as to not destroy it in the first five minutes. He pushed the button on what he assumed to be the bottom of the phone and the screen lit up, showing the time in standard Earth time, with some water droplets as the background.

**Hold to unlock**

He did as the screen instructed and soon it was unlocked and everything was at his disposal. Of course, it walked him through the set up process first, and he did his best to make everything according to how it wanted. It was hard to do, of course, without an email address or access to an email (considering they stopped using email in the 22nd century). Once everything was in working order he decided it was time to play around with some of the apps that took up so much of the time from people of those days.

First he clicked onto Facebook, though there wasn't much he could do without adding other people. Which would be kind of hard, considering nobody had used this app in hundreds of years. He closed that and settled on Instagram, where even though none of the posts were recent there was tons of things to go through. From cute animal videos, to cryptic images that the 21st century considered funny, to food tutorials he decided he liked Instagram. He moved onto a few different apps after that, and while they were entertaining for a short minute he couldn't figure out why so many people had been obsessed with them.

Some mysteries were meant to stay in the past, he supposed.

He finally opened up a little yellow app called Snapchat, whose mascot appeared to be a ghost. Intrigued, he tried out all of the features. Pressing down on his face in the camera he was able to load up the interactive filters, which he did find entertaining. He especially liked the filter that was supposed to be a puppy face, and the one with the round glasses and freckles. He always wished he had freckles when he was younger, to no avail.

Hugh stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, digging through the drawers in front of him for some pyjamas to wear. "Babe, have you seen my blue pants?" he asked.

"Mmm, I think they were in the laundry basket." Paul answered, getting up from the bed to help his partner look.

"Thanks," he replied and they dug through their laundry which they should _really_ do soon. "hey, what's all that on the bed?" he asked, gesturing to the old electronics.

"Oh, I was reading a paper on things that consumed the lives of people in 21st century America, and I was interested in seeing what they did for myself." Paul explained and pulled out a pair of blue pyjamas successfully. "Hah! Here." he handed them to his partner and went back to the bed.

Hugh changed quickly and joined his boyfriend on the bed. "I see you have two. Did you replicate me one too?" he asked, raising his brows.

"Yeah, I thought you might want to mess around with it." Paul answered and handed him one. "I already set it up, but most of the apps are fairly boring since, you know, nobody has used them for hundreds of years." Paul said and Hugh nodded understandingly. "However, I think a few of them are alright. Instagram has a lot of content, Snapchat is kind of neat, and I think you might like this one called Spotify. There's none of that horrendous opera on there, but there is a _lot_ of music to listen to."

"Well thanks, babe." Hugh said and kissed Paul on the cheek. "Show me this Snapchat." he said and handed his phone to Paul. They spent the rest of the evening going over everything on Snapchat and Instagram, mostly just trying to figure out why people thought these things were so funny and entertaining. Sociologically, of course. Eventually Paul came to the conclusion that he would like to use Snapchat to its fullest purpose from the 21st century, which he gathered was to do one thing: send nudes.

Yep, Lieutenant Paul Stamets, the Chief Engineer aboard the USS Discovery, one of the most accomplished astromycologists of the era, was going to send a nude on Snapchat, and he was going to send it to his boyfriend.

It was totally a good idea, right?

Right.

The following days passed by uneventfully; work was work, research was research, and deep space travel during a war was, well, exactly what it sounded like. Though it had been a particularly calm few days, so the crew was feeling a bit more relaxed than usual. Paul's shift ended a bit earlier than Hugh's today, and he thought it was the perfect time to use Snapchat. The only reason he knew Hugh had carried around the phone was because he caught him listening to music on his lunch break earlier, and Paul definitely made fun of him for it.

Paul walked quickly back to his quarters and turned on the sonic shower. He held his phone and stared at the mirror in front of him, wondering if this was _really_ a good idea. First he sent a picture of just his face (he thinks it was called a "selfie" but he's not sure) with the dog filter on, shirtless of course because he _is_ about to get into the shower. He captioned it with "miss you" and sent it to Hugh, his only contact (obviously).

He wasn't expecting a reply very quickly, after all Hugh was on duty. Though sickbay had been slow lately, Hugh said there was always things that needed to be done regardless. He sent another picture, using the back camera this time, of his torso in the mirror. You could see his hip bones starting to poke out and make a 'v' shape. He captioned this one with "really miss you". Then he got into the shower, with the phone (because who doesn't love sonic showers?) and relaxed a bit as the waves washed him.

His phone buzzed in his hand and he looked down to see it was Hugh, typing a response to his pictures.

drculber: babe  
drculber: im on duty still !

Paul smirked and typed back.

ltstamets: i know but i still miss you  
ltstamets: it's purely for research, this app was used for this activity a lot according to a study done in 2256.   
drculber: i'd like to see this report, because it sounds like total bull shit

Paul grinned and decided it was due time to send another picture, but first he had to get himself in the mood. Admittedly, it wasn't that hard. After all they were both busy high ranking officers on a very important star ship, there wasn't much time for _personal_ activity. He gave himself a few rubs, thinking about how good it would feel if it was Hugh's hand instead of his, and posed for the camera when he was successfully hard. It was very hard to get a good angle, Paul thought, but he eventually got one that managed to get a bit of his face, chest, and cock, without looking like the cover for a bad porno from that era. He captioned "wish you were here :(", throwing in the frowning emoji for added authenticity.

Hugh replied almost immediately, with a very blurry picture of his face and the wall captioned "the nurses were standing right next to me and they almost say your penis"

Paul laughed and sent another saucy picture. Captioning it "well go into a more secluded place then ;* take your break". His phone buzzed again.

drculber: you are insufferable   
drculber: but fine get this out of your system, im in the bathroom

Paul smiled and took the time to send a vast amount of lewd Snapchats of him still in the shower, but he was satisfied with how clean he was and eventually wandered out and back to his bed. He pulled out the bottle of lube and sent a picture of it next to his face to Hugh. "should I use it babe?"

drculber: i swear, you will be the death of me  
drculber: you have at max five minutes   
drculber: after that the nurses will be looking for me

Five minutes was all the time Paul needed. He opened the bottle and squirted the cold lube onto his fingers, making sure there was a lot on there. Nothing hurts worse than something dry going into your ass. Except, maybe the spore jumps Paul thinks. He was having trouble getting into a position where he could still take pictures with his fingers up his ass, but eventually settled for lying on his back and a very long stretch of his arms.

He opted to use the video feature for this part, hoping that whatever bathroom Hugh was using it was an empty one. He circled his rim with one finger and slowly sunk in, taking it knuckle by knuckle, so he wouldn't get hurt. The video didn't last very long, but it showed Paul's face twisting up as he sunk into himself, how his mouth just barely gaped open, and how his chest started to rise and fall faster.

drculber: babe i swear  
drculber: you're so cute please

Paul was too focused on jerking off to type out a response, instead he just clicked record again to show Hugh how he was rocking back and forth on himself. Slowly but surely adding one then two more, with enough lube to make an obscene sound. He kept going faster until he was moaning, maybe a bit too loudly, and he could barely send the videos. He was sure he was running short on time by now, but he wanted to make sure Hugh got the full show.

drculber: baby you look so good like that  
drculber: im really going to have a hard time finishing my shift

Paul reluctantly took his hand out of his ass and moved to his dick, hard and leaking precum from all of the activity and anticipation. He hit record and quickly moved his hand, rocking his hips at the sensation. He closed his eyes and imagined it was Hugh that was with him, which led to a lot of obscene things coming out of his mouth.

"Oh, fuck, Hugh, fuck fuck fuck." he said with heavy breath, biting his lower lip to try and hold back his moans. "Want you, need you so bad," he said and quickened his pace. "can't wait for you to come home and fuck me, kiss me, touch me," as the white heat of his orgasm hit him, he nearly stopped recording as he twitched. Instead, though, he got him shooting long streams of cum all over the sheets on video, and he sent it to Hugh with the heart emoji as the caption.

 _drculber is typing_...

drculber: babe  
drculber: fuck that was so hot  
drculber: fuck i still have to work until 0100  
 _ltstamets is typing_...   
ltstamets: guess you'll just have to think about me until then  
drculber: i don't think that's possible  
drculber: if i did that id have a boner for the next two hours  
ltstamets: i didn't mean it had to be sexual thoughts ;)  
drculber: you're impossible  
drculber: i love you  
drculber: i have to go now

Paul reached for his com badge sitting on the bedside table and clicked it. "Lieutenant Stamets to Dr. Culber."

"Dr. Culber here."

"I love you too, dear doctor."

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO I defo headcanon them both as switches


End file.
